A Just King
by HellequinSweetblood
Summary: Ed/OC set after PC Aslan lets the Pevensies stay in Narnia. Slight Suspian at the end. Even though i ship Lucian, S/C fit in my story better. Enjoy beautiful people.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flickered open after a long, sound, peaceful sleep. I felt something heavy on my waist and something hard against my back. I mentally panicked for about 2.5 seconds to remember the events of yesterday and last night. The heavy something on my waist was his arm and the hard something against my back was his hard chest, sculpted from years of sword training. I rolled over and looked at my new husband of barely 24 hours and smiled. He looked so at peace when asleep. His face was relaxed and there was a small smile on his full pink lips. He didn't look stressed or calculating, just happy and blissful. I think he sensed me looking at him because his eyes slowly flickered open and deep dark chocolate met olive in a burning sensual gaze before he leaned forward and pressed his soft lips on mine. He pulled away and laid down next to me with his head on my chest. I ran my hand through his thick black hair as he sighed in content. He loves it when I do that.

"Good morning baby doll," I whispered quietly, as I kissed his temple. He chuckled quietly.

"Good morning Mrs Pevensie," he whispered back, " and how was your night, love? Was it…to your liking?"

I felt the blush crawl from my neck to my face as I nodded and thought about the previous night. He was so sweet and gentle yet so firm at the same time. He was the same as he always is, making sure that I'm okay. Making sure that I wasn't hurting at all, especially since it was the first time. As I stared into his beautiful deep brown eyes again I wondered to myself, how in Aslan's name did I ever get this lucky? Then, almost as if he was reading my mind, he kissed me and said, "I'm the luckiest man in the world. I can't believe I met you."

That was it, the dam broke and the tears came. He laughed softly and then sat up to wrap his arms around me. All I could think was I can't wait to start my family this beautiful man…

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Chloe, come see Mommy. You have a twig stuck in your hair sweetheart," I called to my three year old daughter. Turns out that one night was all I needed to start my family with Ed. Nine months later, we were blessed with Chloe Nicole Pevensie. She has my olive eyes and porcelain skin, but Edmund's black hair and stubborn sarcastic attitude. Of course I get a mouthy daughter. At least she matches my mouthy husband.

"I'm coming Mommy," she giggled and she bumbled down the hill towards me. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I forgot to mention she also got my clumsiness. She jumped into my arms and I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her vanilla shampoo. I pulled the small twig from my daughter's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Skye, Chloe! Come inside, Susan has news for us," Edmund yelled. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I remembered what the news was. I was told before everyone else days ago by the very source. I collected the blanket I sat on, my book and Chloe and walked back to the castle. Everyone was standing at the door waiting when I entered. Susan was bursting by excitement; Ed, Lucy and Peter looked confused and Caspian had the usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Ever since he had been crowned King of Narnia and Aslan let the Pevensies stay, that twinkle was ever present but today it was brighter. My suspicions were confirmed in that instant.

"Ok Susan Skye is here now, tell them. Poor Ed looks like his brain may combust from all the possibilities and Peter won't stop glaring at me," Caspian said. Susan nodded and shot her left hand out.

"Caspian asked me to marry him and I said yes," Susan screamed. When I say screamed, I mean windows cracked that's how loud she was. I smiled hugely and hugged her. I already knew about all this because Caspian asked me for my opinion on a ring a few days prior. He and I became best friends soon after meeting at Aslan's How. This is a happy day, I thought, my best friend is marrying my sister in law.

After all the excitement died down, it was just Edmund, Chloe and I standing at the entrance. He came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. After a moment of content silence, he spoke.

"You already that Cas proposed, didn't you," he asked, already knowing the answer. I nodded.

"He came to me for advice on the ring. What can I say? He's my best friend. It's about damn time he did it though. It's only been three years. Had you waited that long, I'd have killed you and proposed to you myself." Edmund chuckled to himself and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Skye."

"I love you too Ed."

* * *

Awww I love Ed/OC stories anyways RnR first CON fic so be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

All right people I've been told to add to this story(sorry if you got all excited about another chapter) but I need help from you guys for this. I wanna involve the readers. So PM me and let me know what you think should be in the story. Add any personal characters with quick descriptions of them. I'll pick the best one and I might interlace different storylines.

Thanks for the help guys! If I don't get any PMs about ideas I wont continue so don't be shy and send in your ideas.

PS Don't send me ideas that involve Ed leaving or dying in any way I wont even consider them. I love Edmund and Skye far too much for that. Once again sorry for getting you excited about another chapter :/ StayBeautiful people :)

DelenaNero


	3. Sorry guys

Ok I didn't get enough suggestions for continuing this story so it's staying as is. Sorry guys L but I'm taking the ideas that I was given and using them for a new story. Once again im sorry for any disappointment

PS Writing under a new name as you can see. Cougar'sKitten now instead of DelenaNero


End file.
